Looking Glass
by Taykit12
Summary: There is a new Diva in the wwe...she looks, acts and wrestles like someone everyone knows...they just can't figure out who...Her name is Brady Lynn...Blonde hair, blue eyes, canadian, attitude...rated M JUST IN CASE
1. Enter Stage Leftand Dont Fall!

_**Scene: A Special Edition of Monday Night RAW**_

Brady Lynn Carson took everything in as she walked down the halls of the arena that would soon host Monday Night RAW to thousands of people live. She quickly remembered what, no, who she was looking for.

"Can you tell me where to find the General Manager?" she stopped and asked a stage hand.

"Yeah sure go down that hall and turn left...I think its two doors down on the right side." He said pointing in the direction in which he was implying.

She said a quick '_Thanks_' and headed off in that direction. She soon cam upon a door with a sign reading '_General Manager: Monday Night RAW'. _She knocked and wait for the person to say 'come in'.

"Ah Miss Carson, Thank you for coming on such short notice. That is my fault. Our Creative Writers wanted to start a new plot, and we thought you would be perfect for it." The anonomys (sp?) general manager said as she walked into the office.

"Well thank you for picking me." She swiflty replied. "I can't wait to get started."

"Well on the record sent to me from your career at FCW, you are very good when it comes to indergender matches, am I wrong?" He asked.

"No, your right!" She replied moving her medium cut blonde hair out of her face.

"Well then tonight sonce you have such a great record, we are going to match you up against Edge." He stated "Is that alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine." She replied.

"Ok then, um, until we decide if your going to have a character, be yourself, and you can pick your ring attire for tonight."

"Ok thank you sir"

Brady quickly left the office and carried her gym bag with her down the hall to the door that read 'Divas Lockeroom'.

"Hey sorry, no fans are aloud in here!" She jumped at the sound of a voice and turned to see Kelly Kelly standing there.

" Hi I'm Brady Carson" She said extending her hand. "I'm new I debut tonight."

"Oh why didn't you say so Hi, I'm Kelly" The blonde haired diva said excepting it. "Do you know who your up against tonight?"

"Yeah" Alexa replied sitting her gym bag down in one of the open lockers.

"Who?"

"Edge" She stated

"Wow and indergender match on your debut?" Kelly asked

"Thats what the general manager said." The Shorter Blonde replied.

"Cool, Do you need anyhelp getting ready?" Kelly Asked.

"Nah I'm cool, but thanks though" She said pulling her ring gear out.

"Alright, We should probably start getting dressed the show starts in an hour."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Show Starts-Pyro goes off (you get the picture)<em>**

Brady ajusts her Sky Blue Sports Bra as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. She smooths out her Medium cut dirty blonde hair, that was styled with gel to keep her natural wavy hair, well wavy. She quickly and smoothly applied eyeliner around her Baby Blue Eyes.

"There she said, Finished."

She decided that she was going to head down to gorilla position. Before she left she grabbed her ipod, and blasted music from a band called Fozzy that her friend decided that she needed to listen to. She danced her way down the hallway singing outloud along to the song '_Ememy'._

"Do you remember me, you can't see the things. That make me who I am, You'll never understand...That I gotta keep movin, You livin off my sweat...Movin, The devils on my back...and these are the days that I dreamed about...and your always there to remind me...that your my enemy...all that we had has gone away...there are times that fade away...but you'll still be my enem...Ouff" She was cut short when she ran into someone.

"Oh Sorry...I should Have whatched were I was going" she said looking up to see Edge.

"Nah that was my fault...here let me help you." he said helping her up. "I'm Edge or Adam which ever one."

"Brady Carson" She replied picking up her ipod. "I have a indergender match with you in a few minutes."

"Oh yeah the GM told me that...nice to meet you." he said. "I have to get going see you in the ring"

* * *

><p>"The following is and indergender match set for one fall"<p>

_You think you know me_

Edge's theme song balsted through the arena as his titiantron played on the screen.

"Now making his way to the ring from Toronta, Ontario, Canada...EDGE"

The fans cheered as Edge made his way down to the ring.

'I gotta keep movin your living off my sweat...'

"From Calgary, Alberta, Canada...Brady Lynn Carson!"

Brady energetically made her way toward the ring.

The ref rang the bell.

Edge wasted no time, he kicked her stomach and she hit the mat...she quickly got back up and he grabbed her arm and put it around the back of his neck...she quickly countered with a flashback...she did a backflip and landed behind him she then grabbed his face and pulled his body back making him land on his back hard on the mat.

she took the cover, he kicked out in two.

He quickly got up, she ran around behind him and grabbed around his waist. He loosed her grip just enough to turn around. She tighted her grip and tossed him over her shoulder competing a Bridging Northern ligths suplex.

again he kicked out in two.

She waited for him to get up, once up she kicked him in the stomach and gabbed his arms like she were about to to a pedigree and lifted him up turn him around so that he landed conecting his back to her thigh. completing a Double underhook backbreaker.

She walked over to the opposite corner of the ring and waited for him to get up. When he finally di she ran over jumped up grabbed edges head and completed a Codebreaker.

Alexa got the cover and got the pin.

"Here's your winner Brady Lynn Carson!"

"King this your lady reminds me of someone, but i just can't put my finger on it."Michael Cole stated to his commentary partner

"your right! but who is it" Jerry 'the king' lawler agreed.

_**The story 'Priceless Admirer' is on hiatus for right now...I have a major case of writers block...and I just came up wth this story...enjoy!**_


	2. Wont Give Up

**Scene: Monday Night RAW**

I was excited about my match tonight. I was facing Alberto Del Rio. I hated him!. He tried to make a pass at me after my match against Edge last week, Which I responded with a kick to groin. Our Match was a Brands match...Del Rio representing SmackDown and Me representing RAW.

"Hey Brady" a very happy Kelly Kelly said entering the Divas Lockeroom. "Do you have a Match Tonight?"

"Yeah I have that brand vs brand match against Del Rio" I said getting my ring gear out of my gym bag.

" Look out for him, I really don't like him." She replied.

"I think I can handle him, Im a pretty tough chick." I said getting my gear on. "I dont like him either"

* * *

><p><strong>Show Starts ((Pyro (:)): match takes place half way during show.<strong>

"The following indergender Brand vs Brand match is set for one fall" The announcer yelled into the mic.

*_Del rios weird trumpet music*_

"First up, Representing Friday Night Smackdown" The Announcer said then Del Rios announcer, Ricardo grabbed the mic out his hand

_"What ever ricardo says in spanish..._ALBERTO DEL RIO!" He exclaims then hands the mic back to the announcer

*Gotta keep moving, your livin off my sweat*

" Next, Representing Monday Night RAW...from Calgary, Alberta, Canada...Brady Carson!"

I ran down the ramp and slapped the fans hands. I was pumped and ready. I slid into the ring and climbed the 2nd rope on the turnbuckle, and pointed up to the sky and looked up, I then climbed to the top rope and did a backflip off. The ref signaled for the bell to ring.

Del Rio and I locked up, he got around me and had his arms around my waist, hands together at my stomach. Before he could pick me up and throw me back I elbowed him in the stomach. He let go and I turned around and Kicked him in thd gut, and drop kicked him. I got up and attemted to do a leg drop on him. He reversed it grabbing my legs and throwing me on my back. He went for the cover, but I kicked out in 2 counts. He got mad and kicked my stomach and picked me up in a firemans carry with my body on his shoulders and threw me down. He picked me up and did it again. His ring announcer Ricardo destracted the ref and Del Rio went to grab something from under the ring. When he got back in the ring, I slowly rolled onto my stomach and tried to push my self up. He hit me with the weapon and kicked me under the bottom rope out of the ring. I landed on my back on the floor. He rolled out of the ring and threw his weapon back under the ring and picked me up. He then threw my body into the steel steps used to climb into the ring. I cried out, as I felt a sharpe pain in my knee. He picked me up again and repeated to throw me intp the ref started to count us out. He then shoved me back into the ring and went to cover me for the pin. 1...2...

I kicked out. Del Rio was really livid now. He didnt bother letting Ricardo distract the referee. He went and picked up a folded chair and threw it into the ring. The ref tried to stop him, but Alberto threw him aside. He hit my Knee with the chair. Knowing that when he threw me into the steps, the impact had done something. The ref signalled for the bell to be rung, thus disqualifiying him.

"The winner of this match, by disqualification...is Skylar Ryder." The announcer said.

Del Rio didnt move. I tried to get up. He kicked my side, knocking me back down. He hit me with the chair again. He did this repeatedly, the ref tried to stop him but Alberto hit him with the chair to.

I rolled over onto my back. . But he just stood there. Looking down at me with this evil grin. He then raised the dented chair over his head once again. I could hear Michael Cole, J.R., and King having a field day wondering why he was doing this to me.

_*You think you know me...on this day*_

Del Rio didnt have time to hit me before being Speared by Edge. Who then precided to beat the crap out of him. Before he could do anymore Alberto slipped out of the ring and Ran up the ramp, holding his stomach.

Edge came over and slowly helped me up. I tried to put weight on my leg, pain shot through my knee

I gasped in pain, tying to hide the fact that it hurt so much.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as he held me up

"Saving you from that idiot." He replied. He could tell I was in pain. "You cant walk"

"I'm fin..." I started to argue, before being cut off by him picking me up bridal style, I put my arms around his neck and thanked him.

He carefully carried me out of the ring and up the ramp. He took me to the trainers and left. I was dumbfounded, and one question rang in my head.

_Why had Edge Helped Me?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors Note: Thank you sooooooooo much to GhostJordan for giving me this Idea...Once I thought about it, the words started to flow out. Thanks! I am sick with a stomach virus and I have taken enough medicine to stop puking, so I thought hey why not update one of my stories.<em>**

**_Reviews and Feedback graciously accepted!_**


End file.
